sirenstarfandomcom-20200214-history
People
- A *'Alan Thompson Wirney'; The captain of Dormus during the final years of the Hamadromachia. *'Ameretat Scheherezade'; vasharil monarch, daughter of the Traitor Exarch. *'Ameretat Zareen'; vasharil Exarch and representative for the Traitors in the Coalition. *'Anish'; saphis pilot of the Dormus crew under captian Degross. *'Arzu Azar'; renowned vasharil roboticist and minister of the Mahvash system. *'Arzu Morvarid'; vasharil rogue daeva, daughter of Arzu Azar. *'Ashoka'; saphis biochameleon and SIN black-ops agent. - B *'Barivaa Nirav'; famous saphis trailblazer of the TTC. *'BOB'; synth assault trooper, member of Eagle Squad. *'Brook Highman'; human freelance enforcer. - C *'Circuit'; synth prodigy and expert on the Sirens. *'Ciro'; human scion-rights activist, wanted for attack on the Helix Institute. *'CM'; member of the Dormus crew under captian Albright, suspected rogue scion. *'Constantine'; human UTC agent and middle-man. *'Crowhowl'; Infamous lykin revolutionary. - D *'Dale Irons'; vasharil special-ops agent. *'Daniel Driver'; human mechanic and business-owner on Meridian. *'Devika Vasanta'; saphis geologist, survivor of a joint lykin-supremacy attack. *'Drinksmachine'; synth bartender, popular with Meridian's high-society. - E *'Ebenezer 'Eb; human ace pilot. *'Emory Lemuel'; human captiain of the colony ship Golden Promise and former Union officer. *'Endline; synth sergeant-at-arms and mercenary. *'''Eshan Yasmin; vasharil exobiologist, daughter of a Barrani Minister. - F *'Fist Ferrum'; synth jarhead and assault trooper. - G *'Ghost12'; synth siren cult commander and soldier. *'Gideon Degross'; human soldier and captian of the starship Dormus during the Schism Years. - H *'Hannibal Zaccheus'; human scholar and treasure hunter. *'Henrietta Mercy'; admiral of the Union 1st Fleet. *'Horatio Cyrus'; admiral of the Union 22nd Fleet. *'Hrokr Eriksson'; einharan WARCorp agent and project director on Project Grendel. - I *'Ice-Eye' Iluhan; infamous vasharil corsair of the early Golden Age. *'ISO'; synth member of the anti-human activist group KISHEN. - J *'Jack McFodder'; human soldier of the the Union 25th fleet marines. *'James Dartmouth'; human commander of the Union 25th ground forces. *'Jaya Nala'; saphis priest and bioengineer, eldest of the Nala siblings. *'Jethro Bell'; human soldier and demolitions expert, member of Eagle Squad. *'Jethro Lancaster'; renowned human explorer. *'Jonathan Craftington V'; admiral of the 7th Union Fleet during the final years of the Hamadromachia. *'Jonas-Miah Craftington III': current admiral of the 7th Union Fleet. *'Josiah Rev'; human bureaucrat and siren cult cell patron. *'Josiah Staier'; human sharpshooter, sergeant of Eagle Squad. - K *'Kaimi'; hui'na councillor, prisoner of war. *'Kalisvatri Vasanta'; saphis ace pilot and marksman, formerly of the Dormus crew under captian Albright. *'Khimbal Nala'; saphis SIN agent, middle sibling of the Nalas. *'Khorshed Nasrin'; vasharil tech expert and accused war crimnal, known associate of Eagle Squad. - L *'Lance Harding'; human soldier and combat medic of the the Union 25th fleet marines. - M *'Mahvaja Laharnathi'; spiritual leader of the saphis theocracy and renowed advocate of peace. *'Maxwell Hesseris'; admiral of the 3rd Union Fleet during the Hamadromachia. *'Mez-Hael'; Traitor ex-gladiator and fugitive from the clutches of a Haven slaver gang. *'Mirage Ihnen'; callous, influential and shadowy businesswoman. *'Mukta Nala'; saphis socialite, youngest of the Nala siblings. - N *'Nahana'; saphis doctor and member of the Dormus crew under captian Albright. *'Nathaniel 'Ironbrow' Stanford'; venerable human military captian, member of Eagle Squad. *'Nick'; synth P.I. and information broker, formerly of the Dormus crew and co-owner of the ship. - O *'Omid Ewa'; vasharil mercenary, daughter of a Barrani Consul. - P *'Primrose Eberhart'; human soldier and mechanic, member of Eagle Squad. *'Purushottma Baldev'; saphis director of the Sirvah Laboratories Meridian branch. - Q - R *'Red-420; '''Synth former scion-core and Siren Cult Messiah. - S *'Savvy'; Hui'na bartender and roadhouse proprietor. *'Shekar Ramanujan' ; saphis mathematician and astronomer. *'Shiradi'; vasharil informant and mercenary contact. *'Simin Omid; vasharil Jaunter and merchant. *Solomon Albright; human captian of the starship Dormus during Present Time. *'''Sohrab Shahrivar; vasharil Exarch, ruler of the Barrani Imperative. - T *'Thaddues Raun'; human Admiral of the Union 6th fleet. *'Thaddeus Rever'; human cyberwarfare specialist, member of Eagle Squad. *'Thea Sallinger'; human scoundrel, first mate aboard the Dormus under captian Albright. *'Thannusikan Baldev'; saphis scion and medic. - U - V - W - X - Y *'Yahurum Arwia'; influential vasharil Minister and advocate, Exarch Sohrab's consort. - Z *'Zarr'; vasharil mercenary and man-at-arms, member of the Dormus crew under captian Albright. *'Zerim Ku-aya'; famous vasharil trailblazer of the TTC